


Loki/Reader - Bout Time You Showed Up

by RosieSampaguita



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Angst with a Happy Ending, Canon Divergence - Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Comfort, Everyone Is Alive, F/M, Fluff, Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Reader-Insert, Russo bros didnt give me Loki in Endgame, and im still upsetti abt it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-02
Updated: 2019-05-02
Packaged: 2020-02-16 04:28:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18684148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RosieSampaguita/pseuds/RosieSampaguita
Summary: Loki finally comes back to you after the final battle with Thanos at the end of Endgame





	Loki/Reader - Bout Time You Showed Up

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on my Tumblr imagines blog: ihaveanimagine. The phrase "Wait don't pull away. Not yet." Was taken from a prompt list I reblogged. If anyone has requests for me to do you can PM me here, leave a comment here, or drop on ask on my Tumblr :P

It’s been 5 years since Thor showed up at your doorstep, completely devastated and unable to look you in the eye before telling you that Loki was lost to Thanos.

You remember sinking to the floor, completely numb and in denial about Loki being gone.

How could he have been killed? He couldn’t be gone, he sent you a very small but heartfelt hologram of him on a place called Sakaar about how he was safe but unable to get away.

You heard his voice.

You saw his face.

You could practically feel his arms around you, hugging you and kissing your hairline as he assured you that coming back home to you was his priority and that he wouldn’t stop until he made it back to you safe and sound.

You wanted to call Thor a liar. You wanted to decapitate Thanos with your bare hands. You wanted so desperately to have been more than just someone Loki met on Earth with no way to follow him to Asgard and stay at his side. You wanted to be able to protect him like he protected you. But none of that would’ve changed what’s already happened.

Instead of fighting Thor or tearing up the insides of your house, you just sank into the nearest piece of furniture and mourned.

Briefly you felt Thor do the same with you and you vaguely remembered him saying something about asking Jane if she’d be willing to stay with you and keep you company until you were back on your feet again.

But now you’ve….moved on, so to speak.

You threw yourself into numerous programs that tried to reconnect lost families and friends and find homes for people who lost their families in the events after the Snap. You spent countless hours crying with others about their lost ones and shared their hopelessness. 

Contact with Thor and other Avengers were all but lost and even Jane and Darcy weren’t available for small chats anymore. Your surviving friends and family kept in touch, each of them afraid that they’ll wake up and another half of the population would vanish. You shared their fears but at the same time, if being dusted meant seeing Loki again, you would be okay with that…

Even though you and Loki had a more or less long-distance relationship that met a tragic end thanks to a wrinkled space grape, you never looked for someone else to call your significant other. As far as you were concerned, Loki was your one and only.

It was impossible to forget your first meeting, Loki was cold as ice and unwilling to give you the time of day even when you tried to be nice for the sake of second chances. It took a long while but after many days and nights of snarky words and trying to get under each other’s skin, Loki opened up to you and you did the same to him.

You became inseparable, when one of you was scheming, the other was on lookout duty or alibi making. You shared insecurities and fantasies together. You came to each other to rant about an annoying things or to seek comfort after a long day. You laughed, cried, argued, and tricked each other until the two of you were head over heels.

If you closed your eyes for just a moment, you could imagine yourself in Loki’s arms. He would always hold you firmly in his arms, not wanting to waste a second with you. He would always have this look in his eyes when he held you that told you everything was perfect. You could feel the way Loki’s lips pressed against your forehead or your own lips before he whispered a soft “I love you”.

You could never imagine someone else in his place, holding you like you were the most precious thing in the entire universe. You could never bear to hear yourself say “I love you” back to anyone who wasn’t him. It almost physically hurt you whenever someone would tell you to move on after losing Loki.

You knew that the love of your life wouldn’t want you to wallow in self-pity and hold yourself back from a happy life but at the same time, you felt like looking for someone after Loki would just be taunting yourself with what you and Loki could’ve had…

Despite being a full 5 years since losing him, you acted as if he wasn’t fully gone. You had small pictures of him around your home, one photo of him smiling shyly at the camera while wearing a pair of cat pajamas was framed and placed on your nightstand. That way his smiling face would be the last thing you saw before falling asleep and the first you saw when waking up.

You had nights where you’d toss and turn, unable to find sleep and you’d whisper into the dark, pretending that your trickster could hear you and give you advice or comfort. Sometimes you’d look at his small pile of clothes that sat in your closet and you’d hold a shirt to your face and pretend Loki was still with you.

At times the pictures and clothes and memories seemed to mock you and other times they were a comfort. But in a world that was very much post-apocalyptic, you took whatever comforts you could get. The photos and memories would usually be enough to keep you steady and firm in a world where half of everyone died but more often than not you needed a small fantasy or daydream about what life would’ve been like had Loki survived Thanos’ attack.

Most of the daydreams were of Loki coming home to you, battered and bruised, but very much alive and happy to see you. Sometimes they were of you marching up to Thanos and killing him yourself before he even touched Loki. Normally these daydreams stayed within the realm of possibility but occasionally you’d let yourself dream a little bigger and you’d pretend to have gone back in time to rescue Loki before he died.  
But coincidentally, the Avengers seemed to have shared your daydream of time traveling.

You had no idea what they were all planning. All you knew is that one day, everyone who had been dusted came back, Thanos’ forces had returned then were defeated, and you were stuck watching everyone reunite with their families after 5 years of tears and heartache.

You were happy for your friends and family who were recovered but at the same time you were furious. Was Loki not good enough to have come back? Was he killed in the second battle with Thanos? Why were you stuck watching people reunite with their lost loved ones while you were stuck pining over an Asgardian-Jotun trickster who was probably put back in another prison if he was even alive?

Why couldn’t the universe just let you have just one person back?

Why did Loki have to be the one left behind?

You spent months wallowing in self-pity, always flopping back and forth between blaming the universe for being unfair and begging it to at least give you the chance to say goodbye to Loki or to just hold him one last time before you lost all hope.

Apparently, the universe decided it was in a good mood and granted you your wish one uneventful day.

You had been following your new normal routine of showing up at work to help reconnect people who became undusted with those searching for them and met a man with light brown hair, kind blue eyes and a bit of a scruff who was waiting in front of your work, looking nervous about going inside.

You would get that often, family and friends scared to enter, dreading the news they would find. Some just needed a quick push while others needed to mull it over outside the door before going in or giving up and walking away. This man seemed to be the former and his eyes lit up and gave you a relieved smile before asking if you worked there.

“I do, actually.” You had said, giving the mystery man a polite smile before opening the door to welcome him inside. “You looking for anyone specific?” The man seemed to think for a moment before responding “Yes, but I don’t know if the person I’m looking for has...moved on so to speak.”

His voice was soft and he seemed to be holding back a lot of emotion as he spoke. You nodded and told him to follow you to your office to see if you could help him. “That’s alright,” You said kindly, trying to reassure him “Lots of us didn’t stop looking for loved ones after the Snap, er the Blip, happened and with everyone coming back, I’m sure that the person you’re looking for is searching for you as hard as you are searching for them.”

The man gave you a wistful smile and a curt nod “I sure hope so…I’m honestly not quite sure how I’d be able to confront them if they have given up on me.” You smiled softly at him as you sat down behind your desk and logged into your computer. “I know the feeling,” You mused, “I’m still looking for someone I had lost too and every day I wonder if he’s still out there thinking of me or looking for me or if he’s really gone.”

As you turned your attention to the screen, you failed to notice how the man’s gaze softened and how his eyes watered. “Now, how can I help you look for the one you’re searching for? Our program can search through name, hair color, eye color, birthplace, workplace at the time of the Blip, you know, basic information found on an ID card or at a job interview.”

The man nodded and thought for a moment before giving you a quick description of the person. He didn’t give you the name of the person he was looking for, saying that he wasn’t sure if they were going by their actual name or an alias. After inputting the guidelines he gave you into the database, you both sat back and chatted for a while, letting the program run through millions of matches to try and find the right person.

“So...if you don’t mind my prying...was the person you lost in the Blip close to you?” Tom, as you learned his name was, asked cautiously. You waved your hand dismissively and nodded. “I don’t mind you asking and yes, we were very close.” You sighed softly and stared at a small photo of Loki on your desk.

“We were very, very close…” You sighed longingly before giving a small chuckle “I remember my boyfriend’s brother would often joke that we were connected at the hip.”

“But every time he said that, my boyfriend would respond with ‘We’re not connected by the hip but by the soul’.” You rubbed your face to keep from crying and took a deep breath to calm your rising emotions.

“It...sounds like he really loved you…” Tom said slowly “Do you...still love him?” You let out a bitter laugh “Of course I do! I still love him so much even though I haven’t seen him in these last 5 years! I’ve had so many people telling me I should move on and I just can’t!”

You leaned forward and buried your face in your hands “I know I should move on, I know he wouldn’t want me to wallow in doubt like this, but he just means so much to me and with everyone coming back I just...I just have this stupid hope that he’ll walk up to my door one day and look at me with those gorgeous eyes and give me that smile that makes me want to kiss him and punch him at the same time and tell me that he kept his promise to me and came back.”

You had to take a few heavy breaths to prevent yourself from breaking down and sobbing in front of a client and missed how he stood up and moved behind your desk to place a hand on your shoulder. “Well I don’t think you’ll have to look any further, love.” A smooth, soft voice said behind you. 

Your entire body froze and some part of you thought Tom was playing a cruel trick on you as you slowly turned around with wide eyes. The man you had been calling Tom began changing before your very eyes.

Glowing green lines started from the middle of his body and slowly worked its way out until Tom vanished and the love of your life was standing right in front of you. “I’m sorry for keeping you waiting, my darling.” Loki whispered softly, his blue eyes searching your face for any signs of anger or relief.

You felt your entire body shake with relief and you tried to stand before launching yourself in his arms, praying that it really was him here in your office instead of just a trick of your imagination.

“This better not be a trick.” You croaked out, hardly sounding as threatening as you meant. Your hands cupping his face as his hands wound themselves around your waist before Loki leaned his head closer to yours, leaving your lips inches apart.

“No trick, love.” Loki whispered, one hand coming up to brush your hair out of your face before gently cupping your cheek. You felt tears well up in your eyes, relief of Loki being alive and safe overwhelming you.

Unable to resist any longer, you grabbed Loki’s face and smashed your lips against his. Loki responded with equal passion and desire to feel close to each other after being separated for too long.

Tears spilled from both your eyes as feelings of relief and safety crashed over the both of you. “I missed you,” You whispered when you broke away for air. “I missed you too,” Loki said softly, pulling you closer to him before kissing you senseless.

You broke away after a moment and wiped away a few of Loki’s tears with your thumb “I love you.” You told him firmly, voice cracking slightly with emotion. “I love you so much.”

Loki gave you a small smile before taking one of his hands to hold one of yours and moved your hand down so he could press a kiss to your palm. “I love you too.” He flipped your hand over and kisses your knuckles “I thought of you every single day I was away from you.”

You laughed softly and pressed another kiss to his lips “I did the same...I honestly thought I lost you permanently for a while…” Loki chuckled softly and tugged you back into his arms and kisses you softly “It will take a lot more than Thanos to keep me from coming back to you, my darling.” 

You felt yourself melt a little bit and you brushed some of his hair back, accidentally removing a small chunk of debris from battle. Loki chuckled nervously and rubbed the back of his head. 

“I hope you’ll forgive me for not being the cleanest,” Loki kissed your head and pressed his forehead against yours. “I couldn’t get away until someone had checked me over for injuries and my first desire was to return to you.”

You nodded and sniffles a bit before giving him a smile “You say that like I’ve never held you after you’ve just returned from a messy mission.” Your grin grew a bit as you recalled something “Besides, it can’t be as bad as that one time you came home to me and collapsed on me completely covered in dust and blood after a battle with that band of Skrull Assassins in the desert.”

Loki laughed loudly, making your heart melt. You missed hearing his laugh and the way his eyes crinkled and his nose scrunched up a bit. Your love kissed your nose and wiped away the last of some tears “I don’t believe you’ll ever let me live that down, will you?”

You shook your head and smiled “Not for the rest of your life.” Loki chuckled and hugged you, nuzzling his face into your hair as you laid your head on his chest.

“Did you want a shower?” You asked after a moment of silence. Loki shrugged “Eventually, yes.” He looked down at you and gave you a teasing nudge “Unless you’re alright with bringing a debris covered stray into your home.” 

You laughed softly and teasingly punched his arm. “You still think you’re the most hilarious thing, don’t you?” Loki smirked and kissed your head “I save all the best jokes for you, love.”

You hummed and slowly let go of Loki. “We should go home, I-I can take today off and we can spend the day at home-” Before you could pull away completely, Loki grabbed your arms and tugged you back into his chest.

“Wait, don’t pull away.” He begged you softly “Not yet.” You nodded and wordlessly wrapped your arms around him again and laid your head on his chest. 

Loki wrapped his arms around your back and cradled you in his arms while resting his cheek on your head. “...I love you.” He whispered after a moment of silence “I love you so much...I was afraid that I would never be able to say that again to you.”

You hummed softly and pressed a kiss to his collarbone, briefly spotting a heavy line of bruising around his neck. “I know, love.”

Loki sighed wistfully and nuzzles your head. “I apologize for the deceit earlier…” He quietly mumbled “I didn’t know if you had moved on after my death and I…didn’t want to ruin what you had built in my absence.”

You shook your head and you pressed more kisses on his collarbone before cupping his face softly. “Awful bold of you to assume I can just forget about someone like you.” Loki chuckled and kissed your palm again. 

“Well, I apologize for my boldness, my love.” He smiled “And besides, we made a promise remember? That we would wait for each other, no matter what.” You told him firmly “And I meant it when I said I would wait for you until the day I died.”

Loki searched your eyes for a while before smiling and kissing you desperately. “And I would do the same for you.”

After another moment of silence, you and Loki managed to pull away from each other long enough to start heading for the door. Loki wrapped his arm possessively around your waist as you walked out, wanting to show everyone that he was back and here for you.

“You know something, darling?”

“Hmm?”

“I’m done waiting.”

“Done waiting for what?”

“Well as of today we’ve been dating around 7 years have we not?”

“Uhh, yeah, basically.”

“My point exactly. We’ve been dating far too long, it’s time I wed you and became your husband.”

“You know, I’m honestly surprised you didn’t propose sooner.”

“Well it hardly seemed appropriate to propose over a recorded message or before I even said hello.”

“Okay, fair point.”

“...Just so we’re clear, you did accept my proposal right?”

“Absolutely. You’re stuck as my husband for the rest of our lives.”

“I wouldn’t have it any other way, my dearest.”

**Author's Note:**

> Edited on 12/4/19 to update a few words and fix a few spelling errors.


End file.
